This is the night
by Mars de fuego
Summary: Un encuentro en una noche que envuelve en su silencio, miles de sentimientos encontrados, dudas y respuestas... porque "Esta es la noche, vengo a luchar...por que eres..." HxM. espero que les gusten
1. Chapter 1

This is the night

Regreso…

Ella no sabía lo que le sucedía simplemente se encontraba corriendo entre los jardines de aquel palacio, poco le importo salir corriendo como loca de aquella fiesta de un millonario que a quien rayos le importaba quien era, simplemente estaba segura de haber visto algo, algo que le revivió el corazón por un momento… que era la razón por la cual se encontraba corriendo en la oscuridad de aquella noche, siendo la luna el único testigo de su persecursión, quería encontrar ese algo que se lo sentía perdido… aquello con lo que solamente ella sabía que soñaba, eso por lo que ella dejaría tirando toda su vida de mujer adinerada… si tan solo tuviera oportunidad, ahorita poco le importaba incluso su apariencia, cualquiera diría que es una loca corriendo por ahí… pero a ella ya no le importaba, una vez que cruzo los arbustos… no le importaba que ya no llevara sus zapatillas o que su hermoso vestido azul marino ajustado a su cuerpo se hubiera rasgado con las ramas o que su perfecto cabello aguamarina ondulado se hubiera arruinado, ella… ella solo quería encontrar su razón de vivir… siguió corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello hasta que llego a una fuente, en el centro de la fuente había una estatua de una pareja abrazándose y se encontraba en el centro de cuatro columnas, las cuales estaban invadidas por ramas de rosas rojas y blancas, otro diría que este era un encuentro romántico pero ella sabía que así no era esto, eso dejo de ser hace mucho tiempo… se detuvo en aquel lugar observado la figura que se hallaba recostada a una de las columnas de la fuente, solo podía ver su silueta ya que la oscuridad no le permitía ver más mientras que el único sonido en aquel lugar era el de su respiración agitada, hace tanto que no había corrido de esa manera… y ahora se sentía incapaz de poder acercarse a aquella figura que solamente contemplaba la luna y le daba la espalda, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas a poder reconocer quien era, pero temió acercarse a aquella persona… temía que fuera como sus tantos sueños en los que podía estar a su lado, volver a ser un solo ser pero aquellos eran sueños, anhelos de su corazón… y temía que fuera como cuando ella tenía que despertar en este mundo, en este repugnante mundo que ya no tenía sentido para ella… con miedo se atrevió a dar un paso al frente pero una voz hizo que abriera los ojos de la sorpresa, captado toda su atención.

Cualquiera que te viera… diría que no eres tu Michiru –fue lo que dijo aquella voz grave, que venía desde la silueta oculta en las sombras y con un tono muy particular sarcástico, cosa que Michiru percibió y sintió una punzada en su corazón, apretó los puños de impotencia y siguió hablando la silueta – En otra época a te estarías muriendo del coraje por verte tan mal… creo que hace unos momentos te vi y estabas hermosa, que te paso para verte de manera tan… espantosa.

Desde hace mucho… que dejo de importarme como me veo… hace ya tanto tiempo que deje de ser yo –dijo la aguamarina intentado de mantener un tono de voz neutral a la vez que intentaba de contener las lágrimas y sus puños los apretaba con tal fuerza que en un momento se lastimo pero no le importaba eso ya – La hermosura será para los demás… pero tú que ni siquiera me estás viendo de frente sabes como estoy en realidad.

No se necesita ser un experto para conocerte… como lo hice, después de todo no fui la única –suspiro profundamente la silueta y se recargo de perfil en la columna con los brazos cruzados – Realmente te ves horrible –dijo de manera fría, aquel tono frío que escuchaba a pesar de no haberlo escuchado tanto tiempo, aun le causaba temblores y más punzadas en el corazón.

Con un gesto rápido la aguamarina se limpio las lagrimas sin apartar la mirada de su interlocutor, el cual se atrevió a verla realmente estaba que daba pena, no era ni la sombra de quien conoció por suerte la oscuridad no le permitía que la viera totalmente – A que has venido hasta aquí… que sepa a ti nada se te perdió en este lugar, tu lugar está en esa fiesta –dijo nuevamente la sombra regresando a ver la luna, para que ella no viera sus ojos verdes esmeralda que delataría lo que causo ver a aquella chica de cabellos aguamarina que estaba ahí en tan pésimo estado.

Sabes que si se me perdió algo aquí… hace ya tanto tiempo –contesto Michiru con voz baja intentado de ocultar la sensación desgarradora que sentía, la cual no paso desapercibida por la otra persona, luego la joven de cabellos aguamarina suspiro profundamente y se atrevió por fin a dar unos cuantos pasos más cerca y entonces la luz de la luna le permitió por fin ver a su interlocutor, una joven alta rubia, de cabellos cortos, piel blanca… de bellos ojos verdes esmeraldas que ella conocía muy bien y que ahora se le negaba verlos, la joven vestía unos pantalones negros ajustados, camisa blanca abotonada con una chaqueta de cuero negra encima y zapatos y cinturón que hacía juego con la vestimenta, se le hacía curioso su vestimenta siempre caracterizo por ser mas masculina y esta no era la excepción solo que lo curioso es que se le veía un poco mas femenina pero esas debieron ser ideas suyas – Aquella fiesta no tiene lugar para mi… el que considero cual es mi lugar ha sido realmente negado…a ti que se te perdió en este lugar… Haruka –dijo intentado de contenerse a hacer una estupidez y perderla nuevamente.

Solo vine… para pensar y recordar algunas cosas –fue la respuesta de Haruka y no se atrevió a ver a la joven aguamarina que la acompañaba en aquel lugar, era como que si hubiera una gran barrera de acero entre ellas pese a estar solo a unos pasos de distancia una de la otra, por su parte Michiru intento de romper aquella distancia… aunque sabía que… ella ya se encontraba lejos de su alcance, camino los pasos faltantes para quedar a su altura más sin embargo no se atrevió a verla, de repente una risa sin gana que parecía más como una respiración forzada – Eso es lo que crees tú… no diré nada al respeto, lo dejare en ti.

Michiru respiro profundamente y levanto la vista hacia la Luna, contemplado aquel astro con el que únicamente compartía su corazón, bajo la mirada viendo hacia sus manos observado un pequeño anillo que tenía en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda… suspiro nuevamente y se atrevió a ver a la cara a la persona a su lado, el impacto fue grande, Haruka no apartaba la vista de la Luna, a los ojos de Michiru, la rubia se veía realmente hermosa pero había algo en esos ojos verdes que le recordaba el motivo por el cual se atrevió llegar hasta ese lugar… esos ojos que aun la hacía temblar.

Entonces… porque realmente has venido –fue la pregunta que surgió de los labios de Michiru seguida de un silencio sepulcral mientras desviaba la mirada, por su parte a Haruka le llamo la atención aquella pregunta y se atrevió a verla, grave error… aquello fue una verdadera punzada, ella sin verla sabía cómo estaba… además de sus medios para saberlo, pero no se imagino que se encontraba en tan lamentable estado y no lo pensaba exactamente por su vestimenta, aparte de que reconoció cierto anillo en la mano de Michiru, pero era por sus ojos que tenía esa sensación… aquellos ojos que a pesar de ser realmente hermosos ante la luz de la luna, esta le revelaba la consecuencia de lo que ocurre en el silencio, lo que hay detrás de una mascará… prefirió regresar la mirada a la Luna y se mantuvo en silencio, evitado ser descubierta.

Ese silencio era la peor tortura en opinión Michiru pero que podía hacer ella… no tenía voz ni voto pero al menos por esa noche… podía que fuera… una excepción. Se mantuvieron en silencio por mucho tiempo, quien sabe cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, ambas mirando hacia la Luna.

Haruka –la aguamarina susurro el nombre de su acompañante y tomando valor de quien sabe donde se atrevió a mirarla, la rubia por su parte sintió aquella mirada penetrante y como respuesta suspiro profundamente para verla a los ojos – Que has venido a recordar… porque… viniste exactamente a este lugar.

Porque… este lugar tiene algo especial, que no puede evitar que lo deje de visitar – contesto la joven de cabellos dorados viéndola – Al menos para mí… si tiene un significado.

Michiru entendía perfectamente lo que le quería decir pero aun así le mantuvo la mirada aunque esta ya empezaba a cristalizarse debido a las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Para mí este lugar… es sagrado, no digas cosas que… –pero la aguamarina se tuvo que callar, lo que le había dicho le había dolido realmente, claro ese lugar para ella era realmente sagrado y la miro a los ojos – Recuerdas… cuando nos conocimos… por primera vez… fue justamente en una fiesta –mantuvo la compostura pero a Haruka aquel recuerdo… como no lo iba a olvidar, ese día marco el inicio de todo.

Si… fue en una fiesta –una pequeña sonrisa de nostalgia asomo por los labios de Haruka – Organizada en tu casa… quien diría que aquello marcaría muchas cosas –le regreso a la mirada y con solo verla miles de sensaciones invadieron a Haruka como la primera vez que la vio, seguía pareciéndole hermosa pero a la vez era alguien realmente frágil, quería tenerla entre sus brazos y protegerla nuevamente pero aquello no podía hacerlo, eso mismo fue lo que se prometió cuando la dejo ir de su lado pero… podía hacer una excepción a su promesa… al menos una noche, una noche… solo para confirmar aquello que aun la agobia.

Con paso seguro Haruka se acerco a Michiru hasta queda solo a un paso de distancia de ella, extendió una mano a su mejilla, gesto que hizo que la aguamarina cerraran los ojos mientras que a su vez la rubia podía sentir con el tacto de su mano las lágrimas que ella había estado derramando en silencio, sabía muy bien la causa de aquellas lagrimas y un fuerte deseo de quitarlas se apareció en su ser… pero a la vez la ira que sentía no le permitía hacer su deseo realidad, era una gran confusión de sentimientos pero aun así se atrevió acariciar la suavidad de aquella piel, Michiru se atrevió abrir los ojos, los cuales estaban llenos de lagrimas y Haruka pudo verse reflejados en ellos, como en aquella ocasión, el dolor que le trajo el simple recuerdo hacía que su corazón se comprimiera, no quería verla con más lágrimas… eso no era lo que quería para Michiru.

Todavía me acuerdo de eso… de aquella fiesta, de cómo… te veías la primera vez que te vi… la Michiru que conocí –dijo con un tono de voz más suave pero aun así Michiru se percato del tono de tristeza que venía de Haruka – Me acuerdo de tantas cosas… y la mujer que estoy viendo… no entiendo que fue lo que le sucedió–la rubia pudo sentir perfectamente como las lagrimas ya salía por si solas pero aun así no se detuvo en su caricia, su cuerpo temblaba pero aquellos ojos zafiros, le demostraba tantas cosas y no sabía ya que pensar o que sentir… ni en sus peores pesadillas se imagino esto.

Por su parte Michiru con la caricia sintió una sensación que hace tanto ya no sentía pero era tan cálida, tan tranquilizante, con temor se atrevió poner su mano sobre la de Haruka, no permitiéndole a Haruka que quitara la mano en caso que se le ocurriera hacerlo, la aguamarina cerró los ojos quería disfrutar de aquella caricia.

Tu calidez… es algo que no se ha perdido, es algo… que no puedes ocultar –susurro con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que por su parte Haruka se mantenía viéndola atenta, esto no se lo esperaba pero se mantuvo en silencio queriendo escuchar más, entonces Michiru continuo aunque por dentro temía perder aquel simple contacto – Haruka… este lugar… es realmente especial para mí y sabes muy bien el por qué de lo que te digo – la aguamarina volvió a cerrar los ojos dejándose envolver por aquella caricia, ella pensaba que si esto era un sueño le rogaba a la vida por todo lo sagrado que le permitiera quedarse ahí.

Lo sé –fue la respuesta de Haruka mientras mantenía la mano en la mejilla de Michiru, a la cual le sorprendió escuchar la respuesta y abrió los ojos de sorpresa para verse reflejada en aquellos ojos verdes que a pesar de que le brindaba una mirada de hielo, ella sabía que o más bien creía lo que había oculto en ellos – Este lugar… guarda muchas cosas, así como el día que te conocí y muchas cosas más Michiru… ese día no… lo puedo olvidar…

Ambas chicas se quedaron contemplado una a la otra en silencio, la Luna era el único testigo de aquel encuentro entre ellas dos… y esta noche para ambas… iban a ser una excepción y una aclaración para todo lo que ellas guardaban… desde hace tanto tiempo.

Continuara…

Saludos a mis lector s, acepto he estado desaparecida un buen tiempo pero la explicación de eso se los daré después, bien este fic más bien es escrito a impulso mío (por eso esta algo corto este capi) pero con una gran fuente de inspiración por eso si me nota errores o horrores de redacción sepan discúlpame, bien para los que tal vez se confunda… lamento decirles que las aclaraciones del porque de este encuentro se irá descubriendo poco a poco, pero si cualquiera tiene alguna duda o no entienda algo, no duden en preguntan en los reviews que gustosa contestare, espero que les gusten este nuevo.. Los veo en el siguiente capi… cuando lo termine. Saludos


	2. Encuentro de dos vidas

N/A: Una nota previa antes de continuar con este fic, a partir de este capítulo se sabrá que paso exactamente, el capítulo anterior es como una introducción a la historia (me olvide de aclararlo, consecuencia de escribir enojada xD) y bueno veremos cómo fue que llegaron al encuentro del capítulo anterior, en el transcurso de los que siguen.

Bien, empecemos!

This is the night

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Ambas chicas se quedaron contemplado una a la otra en silencio, la Luna era el único testigo de aquel encuentro entre ellas dos… y esta noche para ambas… iban a ser una excepción y una aclaración para todo lo que ellas guardaban… desde hace tanto tiempo… preguntándose en silencio como las cosas las llevaron a este punto. Una brisa de viento removió sus cabellos mientras sus mentes viajaban en sus recuerdos, aquellos recuerdos que en su momento fueron su mayor felicidad, en aquel lugar del tiempo en donde no tenía que ser lo que son ahora… en aquel lugar… en el que eran libres. Esta era la noche..._

Encuentro de dos vidas

**HACE CUATRO AÑOS ATRAS**

En contempla el atardecer uniéndose con el mar era uno de sus gustos más personales, todas las tardes sin falta venía a sentarse a la orilla del mar solo para poder contempla tan hermoso espectáculo de la naturaleza, una ráfaga de viento soplo revolviendo sus cabellos y levanto su mano izquierda acomodando su caballera aguamarina detrás de su oreja, apartándolo así de su rostro mientras miraba aquella vista que le hacía sentir una gran tranquilidad en su alma, a pesar de su corta edad, en aquel lugar tenía algo especial que podía llena el vacía que por ratos le invadía. Para Michiru Kaioh su vida era realmente vacía, era algo irónico, ella podía tener lo que quisiera, lo que se le antojara pero todas esas cosas era superficiales… ya que en lo emocional ella se encontraba realmente vacía, algo le faltaba por eso ella iba a la playa, aquel lugar en donde podía simplemente libera su alma y sentirse por unos momentos llena de vida o al menos así pensaba. Se levanto y camino hacia el mar adentrándose, hasta que el agua llegaba a la altura de los tobillos, pero el gusto no le duro mucho.

Señorita Michiru –se escucho la voz de una joven sirvienta que se acercaba, sacando a la joven aguamarina de su ensoñación – Señorita Michiru, su padre la anda buscando, tiene que prepararse para la fiesta de esta noche –Michiru volteó a verla después de escuchar el recado.

Dígale a mi padre que ya voy para allá –fue su respuesta mientras regresaba la mirada hacia el cielo observado el crepúsculo, así terminado aquel hermoso espectáculo, la sirvienta por su parte regreso por donde había venido.

Hoy no podre quedarme mucho… como me gustaría no tener que ir a aquella fiesta –suspiró para seguidamente salir del mar, tomó sus sandalias y camino de regreso a su casa, se tenía que prepara después de todo era su fiesta de cumpleaños número 16.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

La velocidad era algo que le apasionaba, conducir su motocicleta por la carretera a toda velocidad era algo que la hacía sentirse libre, poder sentir el viento golpear cada parte de su cuerpo le brindaba una sensación de vuelo, una sensación que la unía aquel elemento que le brindaba paz, tranquilidad y llenaba todo su ser. Ya era de noche pero eso no la detenía, en días como estos en los que la vida, se empeña en hacerla sentí más sola que nunca, una buena vuelta en su amada motocicleta no le venía mal. Esquivaba los autos mientras disminuía la velocidad, después de todo iba de regreso a la ciudad y como buena conductora debía seguir las leyes de tránsito, así no le gustara.

Si tan solo… pudiera sentirme así de libre todo el tiempo –era sus pensamientos en voz alta, mientras se dirigía hacia el centro de la ciudad, tenía un encuentro con sus amistades y no debía falta.

Llego al sitio acordado, un pequeño bar en el centro de la ciudad, estaciono su motocicleta y se retiro el casco dejado al descubierto una corta cabellera rubia, su rostro delicado pero a la vez mostraba dureza pero lo que más resaltaba de su rostro era unos hermosos ojos verdes, cuya mirada carecía de expresión. Bajo de su moto guardado el casco para luego ingresa a aquel bar en el que le esperaba, se detuvo un momento en la entrada hasta que visualizo un grupo de hombres en una mesa que bebía y reía a gusto, uno de ellos levanto la mano haciéndolo una señal pero ya se estaba acercado a la mesa.

Miren quien por fin se ha dignado en llegar… nuestra estimada Haruka –dijo un hombre de cabellos castaños un poco largos y de ojos azules, de la misma altura de la rubia, quien cruzo un brazo por los hombros de la recién llegada, la cual solo pudo reír por el gesto.

¡Ya Ryo! – Dijo la rubia conteniendo la risa— No seas molestoso –acepto el vaso de cerveza que le pasaba otro de los chicos ahí reunidos – Solo porque esta vez me has prometido que será interesante… si no es así, no cuentes conmigo para tus estúpidas locuras –volteo el rostro hacia otro lado mientras bebía un sorbo de su vaso mientras todos se reía.

Que va Haru… este chico nos la ha prometido buena, pues no nos vamos a meter en cualquier lugar –dijo un chico más alto de cabellos negros con unos mechones azules y de ojos también negros como la noche , lo mencionado por el capto la atención de la rubia.

De me estás hablando Shiro –pregunto curiosa, mientras se libraba del abrazo que le hacía Ryo – Me vas diciendo que tienen planeando para esta noche de una vez—menciono posado el vaso sobre la mesa dirigiéndoles una mirada seria a sus amigos y el castaño decidió hablar.

Recuerdas aquella mansión con playa privada que vimos una vez –menciono mientras la rubia asentía con un movimiento de cabeza y se dispuso a tomar un sorbo de su vaso —Estamos hablando de que nos infiltraremos en una fiesta como siempre lo hacemos… pero esta no es cualquier fiesta –el rostro del castaño de repente cambio a uno sombrío, que locura tenía ahora planeada era lo único que pensaba Haruka—Nos vamos a meter a la fiesta que está organizado… la Familia Kaioh para esta noche—la rubia que estaba bebiendo en ese momento no pudo evitar ahogarse con la cerveza tosiendo con fuerza, cubriéndose la boca.

¡Estás loco! –Dijo Haruka sorprendida – De verdad que lo estás... como piensas infíltrate en una mansión de ricachones, sabes que implica eso verdad –lo miro con una expresión un tanto divertida, pues sabía que a su querido amigo nada lo detenía y más aun si ella lo desafiaba. Los demás hombres que se encontraba hicieron sonidos de burla en contra del castaño mientras que el pelinegro suspiraba resignado.

Claro que lo sé, eso lo hace aun más excítate no lo crees Harukita –el tono de burla más aquella sonrisa arrogante junto con aquel apelativo que detestaba que usara con ella, encendió la llama de orgullo de Haruka – O es acaso que te da miedo meterte a la casa de unos ricachones como llamas.

No sabes con quien te andas metiendo Ryota –amenazó desafiante la rubia – No será más bien que el miedoso aquí eres tú –lo miro a los ojos con una mirada amenazante.

Si lo sé con Harukita Miedosa –la desafió con burla mientras los demás que se encontraban ahí se burlaban y pelinegro solo veía que pronto esos dos se matarían.

¡ERES HOMBRE MUERTO! –en un rápido movimiento la rubia lo agarro de la camisa atrayéndolo, tal vez uno o dos golpes no le venía mal al enano de Ryota. Por su parte Shiro ya veía una posible matanza entre esos dos.

Ustedes dos cálmense de una buena vez –con tono autoritario hablo Shiro, lo que provoco escalofríos en los dos peleones, quienes lo voltearon a ver de inmediato – Suéltese y resolvamos esto como la gente civilizada –dijo separándolos para luego mostrar una sonrisa malévola – Resolvamos esto… con una ¡APUESTA!

Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras la llama del desafío se encendía en un par de ojos verdes y en otro par azules, Shiro sabía que había dado en el clavo, después de todo los conocían tan bien, que algo como una apuesta podía calman la fura existente entre esos dos.

Dime que propones –pregunto Haruka sin apartar la mirada de Ryo, haría que este se tragara su lengua por atreverse a llamarla Harukita.

La apuesta consiste en lo siguiente, vamos a ir a la fiesta de la familia Kaioh… una vez ahí ustedes deberán mezclarse con la gente y el que logre… no ser descubierto como infiltrado, ganara esta apuesta… –una sonrisa traviesa se cruzo por sus labios – El que pierda tendrá que lavar toda mi ropa y ser mi sirviente personal durante un mes –las caras de de Ryota y Haruka se descompusieron apenas escuchar eso, voltearon a ver aterrados a su querido amigo Shiro, la parte de ser un sirviente no es un problema…. El problema está en lavarle toda su ropa, pero debido a que esto es una cuestión de honor, no hubo más opción.

¡ACEPTO! –dijeron ambos y los demás hombres ahí presente empezaron a dar porras para los dos competidores.

Bien, sin más que decir, yo seré el juez de este desafío y… ¡Vamos hacia la mansión Kaioh! –todos gritaron en unísono, pues lo que se venía era realmente interesante.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Suspiro profundamente mientras se contemplaba asi misma, en el espejo, se veía simplemente espectacular, su cuerpo era cubierto por un sencillo vestido blanco de tiras, hasta la rodilla, con un pequeño detalle de flores turquesa en una de las tiras, y su cabello suelto con un pequeño broche plateando en el lado izquierdo, para finalizar zapatillas de tacón blancas. Se veía encantadora, escucho que golpearon a su puerta, así que poniendo su mejor sonrisa y diciendo un "pase", entro un hombre de edad madura, cabellos negros y ojos azules como los suyos, la miraba con sorpresa y una verdadera alegría reflejada en aquellos ojos.

No puedo creerlo… luces simplemente maravillosa, hija mía –dijo aquel hombre con una gran alegría, acercándose a la joven de cabellos aguamarina – Eres realmente hermosa Michiru… Feliz cumpleaños hija –la abrazo, el cual fue correspondido por su hija con alegría.

Sabía que te gustaría padre –dijo sonriendo y se separaron viéndose a los ojos - Muchas gracias… en un momento bajo para la fiesta deja que termine de arreglarme –le dijo sonriendo, a lo que su padre asintió felizmente pero en ese momento una de las sirvientas lo llamo y tuvo que disculparse para luego salir de su habitación.

Suspiro profundamente, ella claro que se sentía feliz por su cumpleaños pero había un vacio, que no se podía llenar con todos los regalos del mundo y aquello era realmente molestoso, no podía saber que le faltaba, pero eso era pensamientos tontos de una adolescente, solo eso debía ser. Sé miro una vez más al espejo y en definitiva ya se encontraba lista, era momento de bajar y algo le decía que tal vez esto no sea tan malo como lo estaba pensado.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

La recepción de la fiesta ya se encontraba cerca del gran momento, solamente faltaba la cumpleañera y por tanto la razón principal del porque se hacía todo este evento, las personas usado vestimentas blancas, después de todo era a lado de una playa, el gran evento… mientras tanto un cierto trío de vándalos, ocultos detrás de uno de los muros de la dichosa mansión, observaba atentos el gran evento, claro se encontraba parados sobre unas cajas que había justamente a lado de ese muro.

Genial como vamos a ingresar a ese lugar –dijo la joven de cabellos dorados, percatándose de que aquella fiesta tenía una vestimenta para la ocasión – No tenemos como ingresar y pasar desapercibidos con estas ropas –menciono la obviedad del asunto, después de todo, sus ropas eran los de unos motociclistas y de mala pinta.

Eso no es problema… para el gran Ryo –dijo el castaño en plan de presumir ante la rubia, y se bajo de donde estaba para abrir una de las cajas y sacar vestimenta apropiada para la infiltración – Y de la talla de cada uno –les paso tanto a Haruka como a Shiro las vestimentas para ellos.

Porque algo me dice… que esto ya estaba… –observo las miradas cómplices entre los dos amigos, prefirió callarse y se bajo de su posición – Ya vengo –se fue a esconder detrás de unos árboles, después de todo ella era mujer y tenía ciertas cosas que evitar ante el dúo de morbosos – Esto estaba planeado desde el principio por esos demonios –mascullaba mientras terminaba de cambiarse de ropa, por lo menos era ropa de hombre, un único consuelo para ella.

¡Ey!... Haruka apúrate… o será que ya andas, intentado de escapar –escucho la odiosa e irritable voz de Ryota y sin más le dio la cara cruzándose de brazos, observándola de manera burlona.

No tengo por qué escapar… y tampoco lograras tu plan de espíame –se burlo y se adelanto varios pasos, mientras la cara del castaño, bueno su mandíbula ya no encajaba, después de todo la rubia se cambio a una velocidad extraordinaria. Haruka volteó a verlo divertida mientras que un Shiro más alejado se reía de la escena – Pues bien… ¡vamos!... tenemos una apuesta que resolver cobarde – y sin más que decir los tres, en un descuido de los guardias de la mansión, ingresaron a la gran fiesta.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Se encontraba un poco nerviosa, algo de decía que iba a ocurrir algo interesante en la fiesta pero aquella sensación, la tenía realmente inquieta y eso era preocupante o más bien como ella misma estaba tratando de convencerse a sí misma, solo era los nervios por la fiesta… solo era eso, caminaba de un lado para otro por aquella pequeña porción del pasillo, peor que león enjaulado y había momentos en los cuales entreabría un poco las cortinas y observaba la gran cantidad de gente que vino a la celebración de su cumpleaños y lo más irónico es que no conocía casi a nadie, daba conciertos antes grandes multitudes y aun así por una simple fiesta de cumpleaños se encontraba ansiosa, algo andaba muy mal en ella, justamente esa noche.

A ver Michiru tienes que cálmate –suspiro mientras se decía a sí misma para poder relajar aquellos nervios – Solo es una simple fiesta… no es nada del otro mundo –respiro profundamente para intentar calmarse pero la verdad, es que ningún método tenía el resultado que quería, su corazón por alguna extraña razón le decía que esa noche le guardaba una sorpresa, pero ella ya debía estar loca por pensar semejantes tonterías.

Una palmada en su espalda que la sobresaltó que poco falto para que le diera un golpe a la persona que se encontraba detrás de ella, desvío la mirada hacia atrás para ver a su padre sonriente.

Vaya… es la primera vez que te veo tan alterada en años, hija mía –le acaricio la cabeza a la chica de ojos azules, era divertido volver a ver a su hija tan nerviosa – Deberías estar más tranquila… espero que disfrutes de esto y felicidades por tu cumpleaños… mi princesa –la abrazo fuertemente, abrazo que fue correspondido por su hija, se separaron y ambos riendo – Lista… ya es hora –beso su frente y salió hacia el pequeño escenario improvisado en el vestíbulo. Michiru quien lo contemplaba detrás de la cortina, en donde se hallaba oculta, no podía evitar sonreí de la emoción, se sentía como una niña de nuevo.

Damas y caballeros – empezó a hablar el gran Yuto Kaioh, quien no se podía sentir más emocionado, no todos los días tu hija cumple 16 años – Esta noche estamos aquí para celebrar el cumpleaños número 16 de mi hija, quien además de ser una gran belleza y excelente hija… es el prodigio en el violín de Japón, y mi mayor adoración….por favor… reciban a Michiru Kaioh –sin más los aplausos empezaron a sonar y el gran momento llego y los nervios fueron en aumento para la aguamarina que en ese momento ingreso al vestíbulo y fue recibida por una gran multitud de personas.

Mientras que por otro lado, detrás de aquel gran alboroto que se armo para recibir a la cumpleañera se encontraban los tres infiltrados, que intentaban de algún modo de ver a la festejada, pero los intentos eran en vano, además había comida gratis y ellos tenían que comen.

Estos tipos son muy extraños –decía Ryota mientras comía cuanto bocadito podía, de la gran mesa de banquete que se puso en un lado del gran salón.

Vamos no es una persona cualquiera, he escuchado que la heredera de esta familia es todo un prodigio de las bellas artes –dijo Shiro observado como tragaba Ryota y sin más le quito algunos de los bocaditos, que tenía ese trago en sus manos, el otro ya estaba por reclamar pero un pequeño y "sutil" pisotón por parte de Haruka detuvo lo que podía ser una escena que los delataría.

Ya comportante como un hombre imbécil –le dijo en voz baja, con ese tono de voz asesino que solía tener a veces – Saben… si quieren sigan tragando, yo iré a ver qué sucede… después de todo parecemos bichos raros aquí –la rubia se aparto de sus compañeros tragones y se metió entre la gente para ver que sucedía en la pista de baile.

Cuando por fin logró acercarse quedó realmente impactada, ahí en el escenario le parecía ver a una diosa bailando, bueno en realidad supo al instante que era el gran empresario Yuto Kaioh, bailando el vals con su hija, pero vaya que aquella chica no era nada a lado de las demás mujeres, ella era una diosa ante sus ojos, reacciono que tenía una cara de boba cuando todo el mundo aplaudió, en el momento en que se termino el vals y después de tan hermoso espectáculo, era el momento de lo más típico en las fiestas hacer vida social… todo el mundo se disperso y obviamente la rubia lo hizo, pero momentos antes la doncella que bailaba en brazos de su padre, se había percatado en un par de ojos verdes que la miraron raro, aquella mirada fue distinta de los demás pero al otro momento que intento de ver esa mirada de nuevo, pues ya la gente se disperso y por lo tanto perdió el contacto.

El tiempo transcurrió y la fiesta sucedió sin ninguna novedad, pero la verdad es que Michiru se hallaba aburrida de andar sonriendo y andar hablando con personas de temas aburridos, así que sin más se fue a uno de los balcones y se quedo contemplado el mar… aquello si le gustaba aunque por dentro seguía perturbada aquella sensación de ansiedad no se le quitaba por nada del mundo, suspiro observado hacia la luna llena que hacía aquella noche.

Por lo menos tu eres la única compañía que no finge conmigo –dijo con resignación acompañado de una pequeña risita, bebió un poco del ponche en su vaso, de verdad que estas fiestas eran realmente aburridas.

Por su parte Haruka llevaba rato que socializaba y aparentado ser de alta sociedad pero era realmente aburrido, esas mujeres eran muy superficiales y ahora se encontraba buscando a sus camaradas que se perdieron y ya había dado vueltas a la mesa de bocadillos como más de cuatro veces y nada, así que extiendo la búsqueda a otros lugares, ahora se encontraba rebuscando entre los balcones y finalmente llego al balcón, en donde se encontró con lo que sería una grata y bella sorpresa de la vida, ahí estaba esa bella mujer que vio bailando el vals hace varias horas atrás. No sabía que sucedía pero algo en su ser le dijo que se acercara y sin más lo hizo.

Es una bella noche ¿no cree? –una voz algo grave saco a Michiru de sus ensoñaciones personales y volteo a ver a su interlocutor, sorprendiéndose a ver aquellos ojos verdes que ella había visto horas atrás sorprendida, ahora veía quien era el dueño de aquellos ojos.

Si, una noche preciosa –sonrío manteniendo la cordura y regresado la vista hacia la luna – Dígame esta disfrutado de la noche –pregunto cortésmente a su acompañante improvisado.

Si, es una velada encantadora, aunque algo aburrida –fue su respuesta honesta, pero al instante se arrepintió de haberlo dicho pues la cara de Michiru, era una cara realmente de sorpresa parecía que se le iba a salir de los ojos, esto la asusto – Disculpe… yo… ammm dije algo malo –pregunto temerosa de haber metido la patada, pero enseguida la risa de la joven aguamarina la sorprendió.

No… es solo que jajajajaja eres la primera persona que dice lo mismo que yo pienso –Michiru cubrió sus labios conteniendo aquella risa y la rubia no pudo evitar reí con ella por lo mismo.

Solo digo la verdad… esto es muy aburrido –hizo un gesto de gran aburrimiento y Michiru no pudo contener más su risa, siguió riendo por ello, después de un momento en que las risas cesaron – Bueno bella dama… me dirás ¿cuál es tu nombre? –esto extraño a Michiru ya que desde luego, todos sabían que la fiesta era en honor de ella, pero le gustaba estar con esta persona.

Kaioh, Michiru Kaioh –extendió su mano en señal de saludo con una gran y angelical sonrisa, que por dios ya Haruka de seguro tenía cara de idiota – Y puedo saber su nombre.

Claro que sí señorita –dijo con una sonrisa, es claro que se sorprendió ya que por el simple apellido no necesito mucha ciencia, ella era la festejada de esa noche y bueno era una chica muy curiosa y le gustaba – Soy Tenoh, Haruka Tenoh –tomo la mano que le fue extendida y le dio un cortés beso.

Ambas regresaron a ver la Luna, la cual brillaba con gran esplendor y la aguamarina pronto sintió que los nervios se había desaparecido, además estar en silencio en la compañía de Haruka, no le era incomodo, era simplemente agradable, pero antes de que pudiera comenzar alguna conversación se escucho un gran escándalo en el salón principal.

¿Qué sucede? –ambas se preguntaron extrañadas, pero claro que Haruka tenía una ligera idea de que podía ser.

Sin más regresaron al salón y se encontraron con la sorpresa de que dos jóvenes uno castaño y el otro pelinegro con mechones azules, corría por sus vidas por todo el salón mientras eran perseguidos por un grupo de guardias. Haruka no podía creerlo… habían sido descubiertos.

ERES UN GRANDISIMO IDIOTA RYOTA –gritaba un Shiro como nunca enojado y después de todo desesperado, ya parecía que ese iba a ser su fin y al lado de un idiota – No que tenías todo listo y organizado… pero no, solo a ti se te ocurre delátate frente al mismo guardia molestado y con tus estupideces.

No es mi culpa, pensé que nadie lo notaría –dijo en modo de defensa- Además yo que iba a saber… que ese de ahí era la mujer de un guardia –en ese momento ambos se percataron de la rubia, la cual los observaba con espanto.

¡HARUKA APÚRATE! –fue lo que el gran dúo dinámico gritaron al unisonó, para luego meterse por unos de los balcones y saltar a la playa, sin más la rubia suspiro, pues la acababa de dejar en evidencia a ella también, regreso a ver a Michiru, quien no daba crédito a lo que acababa de suceder, por ello la rubia tomo la mano de la aguamarina y la beso, captado su atención.

Por lo visto mis acompañantes tuvieron problemas… espero volver a verla en otra ocasión –en un gesto de disculpa y despedida, tuvo que salir por el mismo balcón en el que estuvieron hablando hace un momento, Michiru se sorprendió de esto y se asomo por aquel balcón viendo como Haruka y los otros dos chicos se iban corriendo siendo perseguidos por los guardias de su casa. Sintió una mano en su hombro y volteó a ver a su padre, quien tenía expresión preocupada.

Hija te encuentras bien –le pregunto asustado.

Si, papa… me encuentro mejor que nunca –fue su respuesta y a ver que el joven rubio ya había desaparecido, se dejo llevar por su padre de regreso a la fiesta, sus nervios por fin desapareciendo pero aquel joven, la dejo un poco fuera de sí, era muy particular… y sobre la fiesta bueno luego del escándalo no duro mucho y por fin ese día termino.

CONTINUARA

Hola a los tiempos que vuelvo, si ya sé que me he perdido por mucho tiempo, tanto que creo que me quedare sin fans, bueno para los que lean, esto es una recompensa por hacerlos esperan tanto tiempo… por cierto a quien escribió lo de… "que queremos? Conti"… debería hacerlo una canción, para ver si me inspiro para escribir y bueno para Aida Ross, digamos que casi aciertas a lo sucedido, pero como dije arriba, los siguientes capítulos son para saber aquel pasado que llevo a nuestras protagonistas al encuentro del capítulo anterior, jajajajaja soy un caos cuando escribo molesta y este ha tenido un proceso de espera realmente largo, porque ando muy trabada y mi cerebro no quiere cooperar mucho. Bueno espero que a todos les gusten y que me dejen sus reviews, los cuales con gusto leeré y nos vemos en el siguiente. Saludos


End file.
